


Edge of chaos

by LaMalefix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMalefix/pseuds/LaMalefix
Summary: È tutto frutto della sua mente.La sua testa è disordinata come lui. C’è sempre stato questo rumore di fondo. E il silenzio è qualcosa che non ha mai veramente esperito, anche nel buio della sua stanza c’era questo brontolio cerebrale. Il cervello non si spegne mai, neanche quando il corpo dorme. E la sua materia grigia, quelle celluline, giravano sempre, di continuo, un turbinio infinito.E c’è stato un periodo, un periodo che è durato poco in cui quel brontolio è stato solo un ricordo. E ha potuto apprezzare un silenzio sano, un silenzio dolce e appagante.Ora, invece, il rumore è cambiato. È lo stridore dei freni su un asfalto bagnato, il fragore di un urto sordo contro la carrozzeria di una monovolume bianca. È il ticchettio di un orologio a parete, è il frastuono alto di un cuore che—





	Edge of chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti,  
> vorrei scrivere qualcosa che suggerisca che, no, questa storia non è proprio questo gran capolavoro e, no, non è neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quanto era bella e brillante nella mia testa, e via mi posso anche accontentare tipo.  
> E quindi boh, in questa introduzione sghemba e probabilmente più lunga della storia in sé e per sé, in realtà punterei all’evergreen dantesco “Lasciate ogne speranza, o voi ch’intrate”.  
> Come detto, ci sono molte cose che non mi convincono di questa storia, sto sperimentando (e infatti è un lavoro mozzo e confuso, ai margini del caotico – parafrasando il titolo), ma alla fine tocca provare – e visto che questo account non è poi così giovane, è anche ora di inaugurarlo, no?  
> Vabbé dovrei dire che mi dispiace, e un po’ è vero. E forse è un po’ banale la storia, ed è scritta anche coi piedi.  
> Questa storia è stata originariamente pubblicata sul sito italiano EFP nel lontano(???) ottobre 2016, la mia idea originaria era di tradurre il tutto in inglese, ma per il momento pubblicherò la versione italiana per poi, eventualmente, procedere coi miei propositi originari e tradurre.  
> Detto questo, se vi fidate di questa bellissima(???) nota di apertura, vi auguro una buona lettura, e noi ci vediamo al termine della storia con le note conclusive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

È tutto frutto della sua mente.

 

La sua testa è disordinata come lui. C’è sempre stato questo rumore di fondo. E il silenzio è qualcosa che non ha mai veramente esperito, anche nel buio della sua stanza c’era questo brontolio cerebrale. Il cervello non si spegne mai, neanche quando il corpo dorme. E la sua materia grigia, quelle celluline, giravano sempre, di continuo, un turbinio infinito.

E c’è stato un periodo, un periodo che è durato poco in cui quel brontolio è stato solo un ricordo. E ha potuto apprezzare un silenzio sano, un silenzio dolce e appagante.

Ora, invece, il rumore è cambiato. È lo stridore dei freni su un asfalto bagnato, il fragore di un urto sordo contro la carrozzeria di una monovolume bianca. È il ticchettio di un orologio a parete, è il frastuono alto di un cuore _che_ —

 

_È strano._

La casa è in ordine. E non è facile tenere le cose al loro posto in una casa da solo, soprattutto se sei l’incarnazione del caos. Ma è tutto al suo posto, quel poco che usa, in cucina o in bagno, ad esempio, viene riposto nella stessa posizione, su questo o quello scaffale. Acquista sempre le stesse cose, perché gli danno un quanto mai strano senso di sicurezza, come se tenere tutto com’era— _com’è_ , ecco, lo faccia sentire protetto. Anche se, in tutta sincerità, è diventata una cosa talmente automatica che si ritrova direttamente tutto nel carrello ed è già diretto alla cassa per pagare.

Ed è strano, sì. Perché normalmente non era lui a mettere a posto casa o a fare la spesa. Certe volte porta a casa addirittura abiti nuovi, magari pesanti, per Keiji. E proprio non sa spiegarsi come, a distanza di tutto questo tempo possa ancora cucinare per due e sporcare comunque doppi piatti e doppie posate.  Altre volte, diciamo pure spesso, si trova sull’autobus, e non sa veramente dove stia andando, e in qualche modo torna a casa. Ma è come se ci fosse qualcuno a guidarlo. Come se ci fosse Keiji a guidarlo. È davvero davvero strano.

 

E svegliarsi la mattina e sentire ancora il suo odore è strano.  
Di mattina è irreale perché potrebbe giurare che hanno dormito insieme, allungando la mano potrebbe sentire quel lato del letto ancora caldo, le lenzuola arricciate e il pigiama sotto il cuscino, i suoi vestiti ripiegati sulla scrivania sotto la finestra. E a occhi chiusi potrebbe ancora sentire il suono leggero del suo respiro. Di mattina non c’è rumore.

Poi, con le dita lo percepisce quel letto freddo. I polpastrelli registrano l’informazione e con un impulso elettrico la inviano al cervello. Il letto è freddo. E non c’è il suo odore lì. Ed è in quel momento arriva la consapevolezza.

 

Gli incidenti stradali sono all’ordine del giorno. La media è di tremiladuecentottantasette decessi al giorno, in tutto il mondo. Vale a dire quasi un milione e trecentomila persone ogni anno.

E appena si alza dal letto, mentre allunga le mani fredde verso quei vestiti che sono già pronti sulla scrivania, può sentirlo ancora il suono dello stridio delle ruote sulla strada, lo slittare dei pneumatici sull’asfalto bagnato, mentre la frenata diventa impossibile e il fragore delle lamiere dell’auto la cui carrozzeria si increspa e si deforma con l’urto. Ed è tutto incredibile frutto della sua testa, perché non può averla questa percezione latente  che lui non era lì, quel giorno. Ma sta di fatto che ce l’ha e sente i brividi la sera, perché è la sera che è più difficile sopportare questa faccenda, sente i brividi nel coricarsi a letto, da solo. E sete il frastuono, la gente che grida, il panico, le sirene dell’ambulanza, per tutto il giorno, a metà tra la realtà e una sorta di mezzo delirio.

E sente lo squillo insistente del suo telefono.

Sì, il telefono squilla, in queste percezioni, in questi ricordi che sanno di informazione nuova, che attivano il tronco dell’encefalo, l’amigdala, l’ippocampo. Nella realtà, a mente lucida, non saprebbe proprio dire che fine può aver fatto il suo telefono. E probabilmente Kuroo glielo farebbe ingoiare, con tutto il caricabatterie.

 

Era stato Kuroo a dirglielo. Un pomeriggio, sul tardi, mentre lui doveva ancora tornare a casa dagli allenamenti, era in mutande, nello spogliatoio. E il telefono aveva squillato con quella suoneria ridicola che aveva scelto per il suo amico.

Quella era stata la prima volta che l’aveva sentito, il frastuono di un’auto che si accartoccia per la strada, l’urto sordo di un corpo che viene sbalzato via. Non si era mai accorto potesse essere così forte un rumore del genere. E lui non era nemmeno lì.

C’era stato un sacco di rumore nella sua testa. C’è sempre stato per tutta la vita, nella sua testa c’era stato questo rumore di fondo che riusciva a far sparire solo e soltanto quando era in campo, quando dava libero fondo alle sue energie, quando si spegneva stanco a letto. E poi era cambiato. Quel giorno. Dopo quella telefonata. La voce di Kuroo tremava. C’era stato un incidente. Pioveva fitto. E il semaforo non funzionava. Era stata in tutto e per tutto una brutta giornata, quando si era svegliato, Keiji era già uscito di casa e non aveva neanche avuto modo di salutarlo.

_Non ha neanche avuto modo di salutarlo._

 

Era stata irreale, la corsa in ospedale. Una parte di lui, chissà quanto grande, chissà quanto lucida aveva cercato di negare l’evidenza, aveva sperato in una specie di brutto scherzo di dubbio gusto. E una parte di lui, forse più piccola dell’altra, sperava solo di fare in tempo.

La vita si divide nettamente in un prima e in un dopo. Si può dividere più volte, in parti più o meno uguali, in archi temporali più o meno lunghi, ma alla fine si può ridurre in un grande prima, in un grande durante e in un grande dopo. Ad esempio, prendendo la sua vita, potrebbe scinderla in vari periodi: tipo prima e dopo la scoperta della pallavolo, prima e dopo il liceo…  
Ma poi alla fine tutto può ridursi a una cosa: il prima di Keiji e il _dopo_ —

  

Lui, senza Keiji, semplicemente _non è_. Ora c’è solo quel rumore nella testa. Non c’è più neanche la pallavolo. Ha perso ogni voglia di esistere e probabilmente non andrà mai avanti davvero. È passato del tempo, da quando il suo cuore si è fermato con quel frastuono acuto dell’elettrocardiogramma e i medici l’hanno buttato fuori dalla stanza e non ha avuto modo di salutarlo. Ma non andrà avanti perché Keiji _è Keiji..._ ed _è_ —

 

Con tutto il rumore nella sua testa, con tutti quei pensieri che non stavano mai fermi e stridevano l’uno con l’altro negli ingranaggi del suo cervello, e risonavano tra le sinapsi da un assone all’altro, non è mai stato in grado di formulare un concetto lucido coeso e coerente. Se non uno riguardante Keiji.

Ecco, se glielo avessero chiesto tempo fa, in un prima in cui Keiji girava per casa e gli sistemava i vestiti sulla scrivania, non sarebbe riuscito a definirlo con una certa parola, sotto una qualche categoria. Perché con quel rumore nella testa non è mai stato tanto in grado di pensare lucidamente un solo pensiero. Keiji c’era, ed era questa l’unica cosa importante e calmava quei mille pensieri, che c’erano sempre, ma erano più  dei sussurri. Keiji non era— _è_ semplicemente l’amore della sua vita, _no_ , _è_ l’ordine, _è_ una costante.

Certe volte, quando guarda in tv il suo programma preferito, quel rumore sparisce e lo sente lì, sul divano, al suo fianco. Sente la sua risata quando fanno quelle battute che lui proprio non capisce. E poi sente le sue dita percorrergli svogliatamente la cute, di notte, o sente la sua voce leggera che lo chiama piano. Lo sente sussurrare. Sente che gli ricorda di spegnere il gas, o di rimettere in frigo il latte.

Dormire è difficile, quei rumori che quando si spegneva per la troppa stanchezza, sparivano, ora ci sono sempre. È un continuo borbottare nella sua testa. E quando si sveglia, di notte, ansimante e affannato, con quell’incubo che proprio non riesce a ricordare, col suono acuto dell’elettrocardiogramma che fischia forte nelle sue orecchie, sente le labbra di Keiji sul suo orecchio, la sua mano che segna dei cerchi leggeri sulla sua schiena. Ed è una sensazione così rassicurante, anche se è solo frutto del suo cervello.

È tutto frutto del suo cervello.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_È difficile._

Gliel’hanno spiegata, ma proprio non ha capito come sia possibile, e dire che non potrebbe definirsi un tipo stupido. È una specie di fuga dalla realtà, così l’hanno spiegata i medici, in modo piuttosto semplificato per far comprendere a tutti cosa volessero dire tutti quei paroloni scritti sul referto diagnostico.

Una specie di dissociazione dalla realtà. È una sorta di meccanismo di difesa, la sua mente ha cercato di proteggerlo. Ecco cosa è successo a Koutarou. La sua psiche non ha sopportato il suo incidente e la conseguente lunga ospedalizzazione. Un giorno, mentre era a fargli visita in quella stanza di terapia intensiva, e le macchine facevano tutto quel duro lavoro per tenerlo ancora attaccato alla vita, qualcosa era andato storto. Il suo cuore aveva cominciato a perdere colpi e le macchine avevano avvertito i medici. Avevano accompagnato fuori Koutarou _e_ —

 

_Ha perso la luce negli occhi._

Così l’aveva descritto Kuroo, allora. Ed è così che lo descriverebbe anche adesso. Koutarou ha perso di vitalità. Gira per casa senza una meta, fa uscire l’acqua dal rubinetto e si scorda di richiuderlo, ad esempio. Accende il gas e dimentica di spegnerlo. Se non fosse per lui, la casa sarebbe già andata a fuoco.

Perché, sì, Keiji è uscito dall’ospedale, si muove sulle sue gambe - certo quando è brutto tempo le ossa gli fanno male, come le signore anziane coi reumatismi - ma è intero, integro e semovente. Però è difficile. E non per i postumi di quell’incontro ravvicinato con la morte. È difficile perché Koutarou non lo vede.

 

Una specie di dissociazione dalla realtà. Una specie di fuga psicotica  da qualcosa che alla fine si è risolto. Koutarou era uscito dalla sua stanza e - stando a Kuroo, che l’aveva accompagnato in ospedale quel giorno - aveva detto che non poteva più stare lì. Se n’era andato da solo. Ed era stato irreperibile per giorni. Aveva perso la luce negli occhi, aveva detto Kuroo, appena Keiji era stato in grado di sostenere una conversazione e di riuscire a sopportare la notizia: Bokuto era catalettico nel reparto di psichiatria dello stesso ospedale in cui era ricoverato lui. _Catalettico._

Lui non aveva neanche pensato un secondo che quella cosa fosse uno scherzo. Perché aveva una per nulla vaga idea di quanto potesse essere fragile Koutarou in generale e, dopo un colpo del genere,  aveva già capito sarebbe stata difficile la ripresa.

 

È difficile. Perché proprio non c’è stata una ripresa.

Koutarou è convinto, in quella realtà alternativa che non è che una trappola della sua psiche, che lui sia morto, lì quel giorno. Non importa come, non importa che non ci sia stato un funerale, che sia materialmente in giro per casa, che metta a posto lui casa, che spenga lui il gas, che paghi lui le bollette e che faccia lui la spesa, che sistemi lui il bucato. Nella realtà che vive Koutarou, lui è morto.

Ed è difficile perché materialmente non può proprio fare niente.

Quando è riuscito a rimettersi in piedi, ha concordato con i genitori e con i medici di riportarlo a casa loro, perché pensavano fosse un’idea brillante e avrebbe facilitato la sua guarigione.

Inutile dire che non ha proprio funzionato. Che è più di un anno e mezzo che va avanti questa storia e che una volta, quando era tornato dal lavoro, aveva trovato Koutarou che si stava affettando il braccio per lungo con un coltello da prosciutto. E il medico aveva dato la colpa ai farmaci, a questi antipsicotici che lo stavano facendo staccare ancora di più dalla realtà.

Neanche allora, neanche quando aveva urlato l’aveva visto. Neanche mentre lo medicava o mentre lo portava in tutta fretta al pronto soccorso, l’ha visto. E neanche quando gli parla, quando sta seduto accanto a lui e gli accarezza la mano, lo vede. Neanche quando sono a letto, lo vede.

E pare vada anche meglio, ora è quasi più presente a se stesso, è un po’ più autonomo. Ma non lo guarda proprio. Osserva tutto con questa espressione vuota, fissa lo sguardo nel punto in cui è lui ma è come fosse trasparente. È trasparente per lui. E un giorno probabilmente guarderà qualcun altro come guardava lui, e forse potrebbe prenderla come una specie di guarigione. Dopotutto.

Però certe volte sembra che lo veda, e adesso come adesso, vive aspettando ogni giorno quel momento. Alla mattina ad esempio, appena si sveglia, ha gli occhi grandi e fissi su di lui e quest’espressione pacifica, sembra felice la mattina. Poi, però, Koutarou fa una piccola smorfia di disappunto e sottovoce si dà dello stupido.

Ed è difficile, perché ogni volta, ogni giorno, appena sveglio o quando proprio sembra averne bisogno, Keiji resiste a stento all’urgenza di baciarlo, perché deve arrivarci coi suoi tempi, perché prima, coi suoi tempi Koutarou deve accorgersi che è lì, che esiste ancora, che respira e vive. Coi suoi tempi. Con questi tempi che sembrano ere geologiche e che non sono proprio i suoi, iperattivo com’è— _com’era_.  
E quindi, Keiji si accontenta di un bacio rubato di notte, quando Koutarou , dopo essersi svegliato terrorizzato con quest’aria davvero straziata, riesce finalmente a calmarsi e a tornare a dormire, più profondamente di prima. Allora, solo allora, gli sfiora le labbra. E può accontentarsi di quello, perché alla fine la cosa importante è che Koutarou si riprenda. O che per lo meno non peggiori.

E questo lo spaventa da impazzire: che possa peggiorare.

Dopo quella volta che l’ha trovato con quel coltello in mano, ha deciso di lavorare da casa e di portarselo appresso il più possibile, a fare la spesa, a comprare il giornale, a comprare il cappotto pesante. Kuroo e Kenma lo aiutano a modo loro, certe volte, quando è proprio necessario che vada in ufficio, vanno a fargli compagnia, lo portano al cinema o vanno in palestra a fare qualche palleggio.

 

Ma è difficile, perché quello lì, che dorme al suo fianco senza percepire la sua presenza, _non è_ più Koutarou. E ha perso la luce negli occhi, e anche la voglia di vivere. I farmaci - perché è sotto farmaci e lui si premura di scioglierglieli nella bottiglietta d’acqua a ogni pasto - non sembrano sortire il giusto effetto. È lì, _ma non è lì_.

Così come lui, in realtà, che è semplicemente lì, ma è come se non esistesse.

E Koutarou era il disordine in persona, il caos con le gambe e i capelli a punta irti sulla testa, era l’iperattività nel senso stretto del termine, era l’energia. Era le mille contraddizioni che facevano oscillare il suo umore (e lo rendevano del tutto adorabile). E adesso invece è semplicemente  qualcosa che non è, è piatto e spento. È lui stesso solofrutto della sua mente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dovrei dire che mi dispiace, maaa, nah? **#sorrynotsorry(?)**
> 
> Okay,  
> okay, sì, non ho scuse e sono più che contenta di non averne (risate dal profondo).  
> E questa storia poteva essere più decente di così, poteva essere scritta meglio e poteva, assolutamente, essere meno banale. Ma spero sia stata di qualche gradimento (?).  
> Ringrazio chiunque sia arrivato fino in fondo e abbia perso del tempo - preziosissimo, peraltro, che si poteva passare anche in modo migliore di questo - a leggere questa storia, anche chi mi ha mentalmente maledetto (guardiamo in faccia la realtà, lo merito ahahah).  
> Saluti.


End file.
